Of Brilliant Ideas
by CrazyRedHead97
Summary: As Ally spends more time with Dallas, Austin realizes he's jealous. He then comes up with an idea that he hopes whens her heart.  I suck at summery's:  please read though 3


A/N: sooo….this is an apology to not posting soon. I hope you enjoy

The next chapter of "I'm Not the One" should be up later or tomorrow if my mom kicks me off before I can finish typing

Love You!

~Somewhere In The Food Court~

While Ally was talking with Dallas,-who she had gotten very close to after Trish's quince- a certain rockstar watched from the sidelines. He wasn't stalking her or anything, he just noticed a difference in the way she spoke to him now-like, with more confidence? He also noticed she spent more and more time with Dallas, and less and less with Austin. And when they were together, all she ever talked about was Dallas, Dallas, Dallas. He was beginning to get sick just by hearing the name. Not that he wasn't happy for Ally, but…okay let's face it. All he really wanted to hear come out of her mouth was; Austin, Austin, Austin.

Yup, He was surprised himself at the revelation. But then, when he really thought about it, it wasn't that much of a surprise. Except now it was too late, Ally had taken his heart while she gave hers to someone else. Austin shook his head, it's not like he had a chance with her. He knew all to well of the brunette's high qualities: hair that's dark and flops just the right way, kind eyes, and a great smile.

The blonde's head snapped up. Didn't he already have three of those things?

Yes, Austin Moon had an idea, and he just hoped it worked.

~Later that Day~

'

Ally's at Sonic Boom, writing in her song book. She just got back from talking with Dallas, and now she's waiting for Austin. She wants to try a love song, and she's really hoping Austin will agree to it.

"Hey Ally!" A familiar voice greets.

"Hey Austin!" Ally says before turning around. When she tilts her head back to look her friend in the face she freezes. There before her stands Austin, his previous mess of blonde hair is now a mess of black ebony.

"What happened to your hair?" She asks in a slightly panicked voice as she looks between his eyes and his hair. Wow, since when did he get such pretty brown eyes? Ally squeezes her eyes shut quickly before re-opening them. Did she really just think that?

"Uh, I dyed it, duh?" He responds like it's obvious. "Like it? I'm trying something different." He says with a big, excited smile. Ally smiles slightly, and nervously giggles.

"Do you want the truth?"

Austin's eyes grow wide with anxiousness, "Yeah!"

"I…don't like it." She says walking back around behind the counter. He frowns, following her, "But I thought you liked guys with dark hair?"

"Well, yeah kind of. But it's not about looks, I mean if you have them that's a bonus, but it's mostly about what's on… the.. inside.." She says the last words slowly as she turns around to face him, "Why would it matter if I only liked guys with dark hair?" she asks as her face twists in confusion. Austin sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, his face turning a bright red. He hesitantly looks her right in the eyes,

"Look, I think I have a crush on you." He watches as she takes on a cute, surprised face.

"Come again?"

He laughs nervously, "Okay, well ever since you and Dallas were dancing all weird together, you've been spending more time with him, and less with me. And when we do hang out all I ever here is Dallas, Dallas, Dallas. And to be honest, it makes me really, really, really Jealous! Because I don't wanna sound all conceited, but during those times all I wanna hear is: Austin, Austin, Austin!" He takes a deep breath as he goes to continue, not looking at her to see her even _more_ shocked face.

"I've embarrassed myself, havn't I? Yeah, I have. I'll just go-", his sentence is cut off by small, soft lips gently pressing into his right cheek. When they pull away he looks back at Ally with wide eyes. She smirks, "I guess I'm not the only one who talks too much when they're nervous." He laughs breathlessly, and she smiles softly as she continues to speak,

"Austin, that's really sweet of you." She takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what she's about to say, "And I was talking with Dallas today, when I realized something."

Austin's eyes fill with hope, maybe she doesn't like Dallas, "What's that?"

"I've realized that whenever I'm with him, I'm constantly comparing him to someone else." The hope in his eyes slowly dies, but he still wants to know who this guy is, so he swallows before asking, "And?"

"Well, today we were talking about music. And he was telling me how talented I was and asked me if I sing. When I told him I did, and even after I told him I have stagefright, he still asked me to sing for him. Well really, he basically commanded me too." She began to play with her bracelet nervously, "And my mind was thinking about the other guy, "He wouldn't force you to do something that made you uncomfortable, and his voice would make you calmer, not make you feel like you were about to get run over." Then I finally understood why I always compared Dallas's actions to Him."

She blushed and looked up at him, "And do you know who He is?"

No, Austin doesn't know, but he does know that whoever the guy is, is lucky, and that he wishes he were him. He shakes his head no, and braces himself for her answer.

She takes a step forward, and wispers,

"You."

takes

He's surprised, again. "What?"

She laughed and takes his hands in hers, "I like you too, Austin."

He lets out one of his happy-dorky-laughs, and smiles widely, "You mean it?"

She smiles and nods her head, and right as Austin is about to lean in she puts a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"One question: please tell me you can dye your hair back."

He takes on a look of mock-disbelief, "What happened to looks don't matter?"

When she rolls her eyes and playfully hits his shoulder he chuckles, "Yeah, I can. I only used Temporary dye." She just her shakes head and laughs.

"Okay smart one. Now let's go work on your new song."

He grins happily and follows her up the stairs, "Okay."

A/N: I hope you like it

This is not a series, as I said at the top.

Either way I hope you liked it?

Please Review:3


End file.
